


日出前三刻 / Before Sunrise

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 五年级暑假流浪北极圈的故事。“极光真的好美喔。”“大惊小怪，这绿色还没你眼睛漂亮。”——黎明将至，好运也是。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> *无聊流水账，中间有一丢丢黄色擦边球  
> *BGM：菊次郎的夏天
> 
> 整整一年前的脑洞了，本来还想当生贺，由于种种原因拖到现在。我真的是毁脑洞第一人。  
> 废话连篇&非常no jam预警。

当哈利在一片白茫茫中瞥见那抹几乎要被反光淹没的铂金色时，他几乎以为自己是因为太久没吃东西而出现了幻觉。

他眨眨眼，确认眼睛没有欺骗自己，缓缓走近侧身靠在一棵树下的身影。

“……马尔福？”

金发男巫被吓了一跳。他皱起眉：“波特？你怎么会在这儿？”

“这话我也想问你。”

德拉科瞥他一眼，突然转身就走，哈利下意识地追了上去。

一前一后在崎岖路上七拐八弯，猛然惊觉不知何时四周已是全然陌生的景致，高大林木在上方笼起穹顶，压下一片阴影。

“马尔福！你到底认不认路啊？再瞎走要回不去了！”

“我好像没让你跟着我吧？”德拉科双手抱臂靠在一块大石头上，拖着腔调懒洋洋地回道。

哈利面对熟悉的马尔福式表情一时失语，后知后觉地发现自己什么都没想就跟了过来。

“怎么，救世主变哑巴了？”

某些时候轻蔑与嘲讽不过是对内心慌乱焦躁的掩盖，五年的对头生涯足够哈利看透混蛋本质，他呼了口气，无奈地举起双手表示自己没有任何可疑企图。

“我以为你现在应该没那么讨厌我了？”

“你还挺自恋的，疤头。”德拉科皱着鼻子撇开头。

哈利知道他已经放下大半防御：“所以你到底认不认路？”

“我不需要认路，因为我不在乎会走到哪里去。”金发少年潇洒地勾起讥笑，“真是抱歉，我们的救世主大人只能自行寻找捷径回去了。你不是无所不能吗？”

“……”

“还站在这儿干什么，不怕别人等急了？”

哈利看他一眼，“不在乎会走到哪里去是什么意思？”

“没什么意思。你怎么还不走？”

“你一个人？”

“……和你有关系吗？”

“你是一个人在这里的话就有。说实话这真是出乎我的意料。”哈利抖了抖袍子上的冰渣，跨过石头深一脚浅一脚地在雪地上向另一个人走去，“不过，我也是一个人来的——”

“所以？”金发斯莱特林眯起眼睛。

“——做个伴怎么样？”

错综复杂的森林像极了学校的禁林，只是翠绿的叶换成银白的雪，阴森的未知取代了蓬勃的生机。

禁林对他们来说不陌生，留下的也都不是什么好印象。哈利往身边瞥了眼，马尔福脸上没什么表情，灰眼睛警惕地观察四周，脖颈后方的线条僵硬地紧绷着。

耳中只有踩在积雪和树枝上的沙啦声，整片林子寂静无声，他们行走在一潭死水中。

森林深处有重物坠地的沉闷声响，哈利扭头试图判断声源，却因手臂上突如其来的大力抓握痛得叫出了声。一只苍白的手紧紧抓着他的小臂，指腹掐得极深，修长的手指关节都泛了白。

哈利的视线从那只手上移到手的主人，金发少年脸上浮着尴尬的红，讪讪地松开手，转开头拒绝对视。

“……”

“所以，你来这儿干什么？”

森林边缘望去是莽莽的低矮雪丘与平地，不知往哪走的哈利干脆找了块大石头坐下。

“不干什么。”德拉科站在风口，“倒是你，救世主不是应该留在魔法部拯救世界么？真想不到邓布利多那群人竟然敢放你出来乱跑。”

“就是邓布利多让我出来的。”哈利对上他惊异的眼神，嘴角忍不住得意地上翘，拍拍身边的空地示意他坐过来。

德拉科小心翼翼地拢着袍子坐下，并不掩饰脸上的嫌弃。

“邓布利多让你来这种地方做什么？你或者什么人在这藏了什么东西吗？”他眯起眼睛。

“想象力丰富。”哈利转了转眼球，“给那粉红蛤蟆当小喽罗当上瘾了吧你。”

德拉科发出嗤笑：“要不是为了先进表彰，我才懒得靠近那个蠢女人。”当然，还有为了光明正大地跟踪你、给你捣乱。这句话他没说出来。

哈利瘪嘴，明显不怎么相信。“你还没回答我的问题，”他说，“为什么一个人来这里？”

“我也不知道。跟司机说随便去个人很少且偏僻的地方，结果他们就把我扔在这么个冰天雪地的地方了。”德拉科皱鼻，“那车真是坐得我要吐了，醉酒一样横冲直撞，动不动就用空间咒语压缩拉长地变形，售票员还神神叨叨的——”

“那叫骑士公交，我三年级前那个暑假乘过。”哈利脑内不由自主浮现出马尔福被飞速行驶的车晃得怀疑人生的画面，忍不住想笑。

“我上次碰到的那个售票员还说他未来想当魔法部部长呢，不知道你碰到的是不是同一个。”

“是的。”德拉科没好气地说，似乎是想起了在公交上的不美好经历。

“所以……你是逃出来的？”

真难以想象马尔福家的少爷会沦落街边成为骑士公交的乘客。

“谁‘逃’了，注意用词，波特。父亲和母亲都不在家，我就出来了。”

“说实在的，我以为你会是那种假期只会待在大庄园里发霉的人呢。”

“以前确实是这样，纯血家族总有些这类规矩，这没什么好笑的，波特。今年么……因为我父亲他……等等，你就是那个罪魁祸首，对吧？”德拉科突然抬起头，尖锐的目光落在黑发少年身上。

“什么？”

“我爸爸，他被关进了阿兹卡班，你别告诉我你不知道！我早该想到的——”

“哦。”哈利愣了愣，想起了六月在神秘事务司的那场战斗，一些糟糕的回忆也随之重新翻了上来。

“抱歉。但如果你爸爸不出现在那里的话，就什么事也不会有了。”他干巴巴地说，废了点劲才把“你爸爸罪有应得”这句话咽了回去。

德拉科眼中是明显的愤怒。他瞪了半天也没说出一句话来，片刻后眼底又生出些别的复杂情绪来。

最终他意味不明地哼了一声，转过头去不再出声。

天色渐渐暗了。

特罗姆瑟小镇靠近北极圈，夏季的白日异常漫长，天色暗沉即代表离一天结束不远了。

在附近绕了好多圈，每一次都是原地踏步，眼前只有满视野的雪白，一个村庄的影儿都见不着。

他们彻底迷路了。

*

没有手表，也不能用时间显现魔法，昏昏沉沉地走了不知多久，直到天边的最后一丝余晖也褪去色彩，哈利终于在一座背风的山丘上找到一个废弃已久的小屋。

失去阳光的北极圈不负极寒地带的本质，完全没有夏天的影子，空气中的水汽似乎都会随时凝结成冰雹砸下来。哈利搓着满身鸡皮疙瘩深一脚浅一脚地走到小屋的门边，冻了霜的木门却一点也不给面子，任凭他怎么又拧又推都纹丝不动。

“你的脑袋是鱼缸吗，波特？”跟上来的金发少年气喘吁吁，“晚上住这种破地方也亏你想得出来。我们他妈会冻死的。”

“那你可以选择直接待在外面变成冰人。”哈利聚精会神地对付生了锈的门锁，想了半天决定暴力地一脚踹上去。

破旧的木门嘎吱一声开了。

室内的空间有些逼仄，砌在墙上的石头和成堆的木材杂物占据了不少部分，仅仅余留下一个小厨房和两张床。德拉科皱着眉打量着落满冰渣和灰尘的原始家具，很不满意。

简陋的庇护所里没有食材，哈利出去转了一圈，捧回几把叫不出名字的野果。

德拉科缩在冰冷的壁炉旁斜眼看着黑发巫师抠掉果皮上结着的冰，哈利察觉到视线往他面前扔了一串果子，被他嫌弃地往后躲开了。

“这玩意也能吃？要我吃这东西我不如去死。”

“哦，你去吧。”

“……”

甘甜的味道随着咀嚼的动作压满味蕾，带着糖分的汁水从唇角溢出。昼夜温差大的地方果子就是甜，马尔福真是个傻子，哈利卷起舌尖舔去嘴角的汁水，伸手去拿另一串。

傻子表情复杂地盯着他。

“你要吃吗？”

“不要。”

屋子里只剩咀嚼的声音，一串又一串暗红的野果被丢进哈利嘴里，德拉科突然身子前倾，夺走了马上要进入他食道的果子扔进了自己嘴里。

“……”哈利瞥了眼地上还有不少的浆果。

要不要提醒他那上面其实已经沾了我的口水呢？

午夜的气温比太阳落山时更低，呼出来的气都能立刻凝结成冰渣。废弃的木屋里没有可以正常运作的取暖设备，壁炉里的火焰聊胜于无，哈利缩在厚厚的被子里依然冷得直打颤，倦怠的大脑不停地抗议着发出警告，满身困意却依然抵抗不了严寒的威力。

眯起眼睛看了看对面墙上的钟，凌晨两点，好极了，他已经空躺了两个小时，并且看起来短期内都别想睡着。

但显然他并不是唯一无法入睡的人。隔壁床上断断续续的声响一直没停过，马尔福似乎在试图通过翻滚身体得到一些热量——哈利很怀疑这么做只会让被窝变得更冷。

“喂，你冷吗？”

“废话。”德拉科声音闷闷的，“怎么，圣人波特也怕冷，竟然也还没睡着？”

“……”哈利没力气和他争辩，“只是在想我们真的不能用一下魔法吗，无伤大雅的那种，比如保暖咒。”

“除非你想被魔法部发现，然后再去参加一次威森加摩的听证会。”

“……”

“而且，你被抓到了我肯定也会被拖下水，我可不想现在就回去面对那个人。”他顿了顿，“还是在跟你，哈利·波特，You-Know-Who最大的心头刺，一起被抓的情况下——这跟找死没差别，而我还不想死。”

哈利直觉他话里有什么重要内容，可被睡意占领的大脑不怎么听使唤，处理不了这么复杂的信息。于是他闭上了嘴。

可全身上下的细胞都叫嚣要罢工却无法入睡的滋味实在是太难熬了，没过几分钟他又忍不住开口：“如果两个人睡一个被窝，会不会暖和点？”

话一出口他就愣住了。我脑子冻坏了吗？

“……你是冻傻了么，疤头？”马尔福果然不可置信地拔高了音量，“你和我，睡一起？你他妈在开什么玩笑？”

哈利确信自己的理智已经被寒冷逼得离家出走，他听到自己混着鼻音的哀求：“我真的很想睡觉，但是冷得快疯了……帮个忙吧德拉科，拜托。”

“……”

良久，另一边的动静才再次响起来。窸窸窣窣的声音由远及近，哈利感到身上压着的重量多了一些，德拉科裹着棉被倒在他身边空出来的床上。哈利摸到棉被交壤的缝隙，一骨碌滚进了有另一个人体温的被窝。被他触碰到的身体瞬间僵硬了，一只手按在他肩膀上似乎想推开他。

“干嘛？”

“……你不要靠这么近。”

“不靠近一点怎么取暖？”

“那也…额，没必要互相抱着……”

哈利充耳不闻，不依不饶地往德拉科身上靠。马尔福牌的现成大暖炉，不用白不用，去他的理智，去他的面子，他心想。

德拉科犹豫了一下，终于在哈利整个人蹭到他身上后缴械投降，抬起手环住了怀里男孩的肩膀。湿热的吐息喷打在颈窝裸露的皮肤上，冰凉的四肢在相贴的温热身躯间逐渐回暖。还真暖和了不少，意识昏沉间他迷迷糊糊地想。

窗外，黑夜的风在雪原中翻滚，黎明的光从天际探出头来。睡梦之神踏着轻巧的脚步姗姗来迟。

*

睡梦和现实之间没有一道明确的分界，这让一切梦境的开头都显得莫名其妙。

一些不知道从哪里冒出来的雾开始向哈利聚拢，似乎特意为他而来。一望无际、层层叠叠、无声无息的细小水雾在四周环绕，向空中撒出一道细密的巨网。哈利伫立在他脚下仅存的陆地上。从很远方开始，那些迷雾呈现一种浓稠的质感，在同样无边际的上空翻涌沸腾。

水珠们在剧烈的碰撞中融合，足够多细小的破裂声里，整片世界开始坍塌，现实的裂缝里呼啸进灰黑色的飓风，将浓雾吹击成极大的雨帘，铺天盖地，重重地砸在他头上。

无数双灰黑色的手从狂暴的雨幕中伸出来，似鬼魅又如黏糊的脏泥，重重叠叠的惨白头颅向他冲来，化作窒息的水流将他淹没。巨大的压力按住了哈利的头，他在这片无边无际的海洋里无处可逃。液体源源不断地往鼻孔，嘴巴和耳道里灌入，一半灌进气管，另一半企图冲入大脑。

呼吸——哈利想，我要呼吸我快淹死了！他的眼睛前一片模糊。你会死的！去死吧！有一个断断续续的声音在呼唤他的名字，去死吧！呼吸——他的嘴巴闭合又张开，像一条搁浅的鱼；是你害死了他！哈利·波特！死吧！呼吸——呼吸——呼吸——

哈利猛地惊醒。

又一个不安稳的晚上。他愣愣地盯着眼前的布料发呆，这一两个月与伏地魔的思想联结很少给他的脑子灌入或真或假的影像，但他的噩梦只增不减。他知道那些梦魇背后是什么，却怎么也无法战胜它。他甚至都不敢去面对它。

他摇摇头，想起邓布利多在他临行前的话，试图不再去想这件事。

鼻子前的布料突然动了，随后头顶响起了不规律的呼吸声，他这才意识到自己正蜷缩在某个人的胸前。这个认知惊得哈利本能地想要坐起来，两秒后又被冰冷的空气吓回了被窝里。

梅林啊，我竟然跟八爪鱼一样缠着一个人睡了一晚上。被缠着的人还是马尔福。梅林的裤衩！

他刚才的一系列动静彻底把另一个人从睡眠中弄醒了，德拉科揉着眼睛，声音还带着惺忪的睡意：“别乱动来动去……几点了？”

哈利探出头瞄了眼墙上的钟，又被还没睡醒的人一把拽了回去。“冷死了。”那人闷在他肩膀上的声音迷迷糊糊的。

“……”

“现在是6点半。”

德拉科没回应，闭着眼睛躺了一会，片刻后猛地睁开眼，正对上哈利仰着的视线。

“……”

两人僵持片刻，不约而同往旁边挪了挪，从彼此怀抱中分离开来。哈利把脸埋进棉被里，惊讶马尔福竟然没有发脾气，又为自己昨晚“毫无廉耻”的行为而脸上发烫。

灰蒙蒙的窗户透进朦胧的日光，哈利离开厚实的棉被堆时结实地打了个哆嗦。划开玻璃上的雾气和冰渣，外面的世界已是一片明亮的雪白。

清晨的雪原寒风凌冽，黑发少年裹紧了衣服眯起眼睛。他金发的同伴打着哈欠慢吞吞地跟在他身后，眼底的青黑在苍白的脸上格外显眼。

“我要是在这地方昏迷了，那一定是你的责任，波特。我才睡了四个小时不到！”

“知足吧小少爷，我睡得比你还少。”

他们在雪原上跋涉，一路上德拉科都在嘀嘀咕咕（“跟你在这种鸟不拉屎的地方荒野求生真是这辈子做过最错误的决定，操”），走得腿僵麻，远处终于出现了一簇零散的黑点。

村落的外围有一条不宽也不窄的河。一条空小船停泊在这一岸，哈利如释重负地长吁一口气。对不住了。被解开绳子的船摇摇晃晃地漂起来。河水似乎也随着低温凝固了，很缓慢地流淌着，像是粘稠的流质。

黑发少年费劲地划动沉重的船桨，水面荡开圈圈波纹，木船依旧漂得不急不缓。德拉科靠在船尾，目光似乎盯着水面的涟漪，又似乎落在很远很远的地方，漫无目的没有焦距。

哈利忍不住多看了他几眼。他本能地觉得对方这副灵魂出窍的样子和睡眠不足并无多大关系，可是，马尔福又能有什么很严重的烦心事呢？

也许是因为他爸爸的事，他想，马尔福是个娇生惯养的小混蛋，而现在他再也不能整天把“我要告诉我爸爸”挂在嘴边了。

想到卢修斯·马尔福，哈利的胸腔里漫起一股强烈的厌恶。那个和德拉科有七八分相似的男人冰冷高傲，自私残忍，还是伏地魔的手下，绝对是这世界上他最不想相处的一类人之一。他瞟了眼仍然一动不动的金发少年，忍不住想德拉科长大后会不会成为第二个卢修斯。

……不会的。他心底有个声音在小声地说，你知道德拉科和他爸爸是不同的。

自从二年级前的那个暑假第一次见到卢修斯·马尔福，哈利就知道德拉科那些趾高气扬惹人厌的做派是从哪来的。可他又和卢修斯不一样，德拉科是个被宠坏的小混蛋，是好多人眼中的“坏人”，但哈利很难想象德拉科真的成为像他爸爸一样残忍无情的恶棍。哈利不知道自己为什么会这样想，他总是嘲笑对方是个胆小鬼，也许这就是原因？

身下的震动把哈利拉回了现实，未能平稳靠岸的木船撞上浅滩的一块石头，打着转剧烈摇晃起来，溅起的水泼进船里，他赶忙跳起来扑到岸上，踉跄着差点摔回水里。

“喂，别发呆了马尔福！快上来——”

扑通。

躲闪不及的德拉科脚下失衡，连人带船翻进了水里。

他从浅滩爬上岸时全身湿透，一缕缕金发散乱地黏在脸上，整个人像是块从水缸里捞出来的毛巾，水珠滴滴答答地流，悲惨又滑稽。哈利没忍住笑出了声，收到一记死亡瞪视。

“你死定了，波特。”德拉科阴沉地说。

哈利讪讪地干笑两下。“走吧，去找个地方给你弄干。”

走了几步又回过头，看不过去德拉科活脱脱一副金毛落汤鸡的模样，伸手想帮他把湿透的外衣脱下来，却被打开手拒绝了。德拉科双手紧紧攥着衣服扣子，坚决不让它敞开哪怕一点。

好心被当驴肝肺，哈利有点生气：“原来你还有这种让自己浸在水里的特殊癖好。”

“我乐意，你管得着吗？”金发斯莱特林凶狠地瞪他一眼，好像被冒犯到了什么不得了的事情。

“……”马尔福的本质果然还是傻逼。

***

出门旅行也好，做别的事也好，最重要的就是带上足够的钱。

在当地能用的那种钱。

显然小马尔福先生并不知道这一点，或者他知道但是不屑于执行。哈利看着他从口袋里掏出来的一大把金加隆无语凝噎，不得不把自己所有的储蓄都贡献出来。

可惜他自己身上的欧元也已所剩无几。掂掂手里和小旅馆价目表相差了近一半的麻瓜货币，他惆怅地拽着德拉科走回了街上。

“你想把我冻死在大街上吗，波特？”

“闭嘴吧马尔福，你要是哪怕带了一点点钱现在也不会这样了！”

“胡说，我明明带了钱，是你说人家肯定不会要的。我还就奇怪了，有谁会拒绝金子，即使是愚蠢的麻瓜？”

哈利懒得跟他争论金加隆在这个地方是不是等于废铁的问题。

好在最终他们还是因祸得福了。大概是因为德拉科落汤鸡似的模样太过悲惨，一头反光的金发在大街上又太过显眼，一位好心的中年妇女把他们带回了自己家里，在得知两人可怜的经济状况后又慷慨地为他们提供了家里仅剩的一间客房。

女主人端来了热水和换洗衣服，德拉科不太情愿地抱起一堆麻瓜衣物进了卫生间。

脱下结满冰渣的长袍，白衬衫紧密无间地贴在皮肤上，在水的浸染下成了半透明的透膜，德拉科瞄了眼左手小臂上的一片阴影，在心里骂了几句脏话。

差点就被波特看到了，见鬼。

两天不见的热水浴此刻显得格外亲切，德拉科闭上眼睛，放任自己沉浸在烟雾氤氲的热气中。

哈利看了眼床头柜上的小闹钟，马尔福进去已经半个多小时了，水声还没有一点要停下的迹象。女主人端来了热茶，但没来得及准备食物就赶着上班去了。

哈利摸摸咕噜噜叫的肚子，为什么马尔福不是级长的时候竟然没因为太磨蹭而被同学打死？如果在格兰芬多寝室，他肯定已经被禁止宵禁后使用浴室了。

“喂，你还活着吗？……你在里面蜕皮吗马尔福？”

里面没回音。几分钟后卫生间门被打开，金发男巫穿着一身麻瓜衣服踏出来，瞪了他一眼。

“以为谁都像你一样好意思顶着一头鸟窝在大街上走吗，疤头？”

哈利嗤之以鼻：“吹毛求疵的自恋狂。快点，我要饿死了。”

*

饿了将近二十小时的两个人进食需求是很大的。钱包很快就几乎见底了。

哈利看看手里仅剩的两张纸币，又看看小摊子烤架上的烤鱼干，为难地舔舔嘴唇。

德拉科在他耳边大喊“把你脑子里的水摇出去疤头，再花钱连回去的路费都要没了”。

好像他回家需要用麻瓜货币似的。

然后德拉科就眼睁睁看着那黑头发的家伙走进了旁边一个无人的角落，片刻后一行新的脚印出现在雪地里，脚印上方是一团空气。他目瞪口呆地看着一串烤鱼干从一个正在和朋友交谈的男人手中脱落，飘在空中向他移过来——接着凭空少掉了一块肉。

他愣愣地被一只无形的手拉进刚才波特消失的角落，看着面前空气里逐渐浮现的熟悉的脑袋、脖子、然后是整个身子，终于回过神来。

“卧槽！我他妈就知道三年级无缘无故攻击我的那个混蛋是你！”

哈利得意地笑，嚼着鱼肉口齿不清：“那又如何。我可不是无缘无故，谁让你嘲讽罗恩和赫敏。”

德拉科嫌弃地扔过来一张纸巾，示意他把下巴上的油擦一擦。

“你他妈简直在逗我。真不知道你这个违纪大王这几年都用这玩意做了多少邪恶的事。”

哈利耸耸肩。“挺多的吧。怎么，你要去告发我吗？”

“我可以每天都给格兰芬多扣分。”

“……”哈利擦擦嘴巴把吃干净的鱼骨扔进一旁的垃圾桶里，“你说得跟之前都不给我们扣分一样，真厉害啊马尔福级长。”

“没你厉害，救世主大人。”

哈利装作没有听到他的阴阳怪气。

*

北欧的小镇最不缺的东西之一就是街上的酒馆和酒吧。

在英国和合法饮酒年龄还有点距离的两个少年禁不住诱惑，在夜幕降临时刻揣着怀里最后一点积蓄进了街角的小酒吧。反正这里没人会管他们。

哈利馋火焰威士忌很久了，奈何不到年龄：麻瓜酿造的威士忌虽然差点意思，但好歹也是尝了鲜。他捧着酒杯眺望天边绚丽的晚霞，不禁想知道有没有可能在这里看到极光。

天色暗沉下来，酒馆里的人也逐渐多了起来，听不懂的语言喧闹地环绕周身，两人卡座的一方空间却很安静。沉默飘荡在他们之间，没有人提得起劲开口说话。

哈利猛灌了一口威士忌，辛辣的味道呛得他咳嗽起来，火烧一样的感觉从食道和胃部一路攀爬，钻进他不安分的大脑。一部分神经被麻痹了，另一部分兴奋起来，他又连喝几口，渐渐有了一种在云上飘的奇妙感觉。那和黄油啤酒带来的感觉截然不同。

或许借酒浇愁真不是个坏主意。

酒精可以把他带离现实世界，他可以装作自己不用回到英国，装作这个世界并不需要一个未满十六岁的男孩当“救世主”，他不需要天天被人指着鼻子骂或拿着闪光灯照，不需要去和一个恶毒的老光头争个你死我活。

他可以装作自己所爱的亲人们都还在世，爸爸，妈妈，还有，教父。

酒杯很快见了底，哈利想再要一杯却摸不到钱包了。不满地撑起酒精刺激下有些混沌的脑袋，眼前的景象让他差点从凳子上摔下去。

他的金发同伴像喝水一样往喉咙里灌酒，手边的空杯子叠起了一座小山，粗略一瞄威士忌伏特加烧酒什么都有，不大的酒吧里已经有人频频向这里投来诧异的目光，似乎不明白十几岁的小年轻为什么会有一种要把自己喝失忆的气势。

哈利也不明白，但这家伙发疯一样的模样把他吓得瞬间清醒过来了。

“停下，马尔福！”他抓住对方握在杯子上的手，“你疯了吗！”

德拉科对他的呼喊置若罔闻，仍然固执地抓着酒杯往嘴边送。哈利扯他也扯不动，梅林的袜子，这家伙看着一点不壮实，怎么力气这么大。他只好去看卡座旁边目前的账单，那上面的数额已经超过他钱包里的余额，哈利顿时觉得脑袋都要炸了。

梅林的吊带裤啊，邓布利多让他出来散心的时候肯定想不到，他会和德拉科他妈的马尔福一起在路边酒吧喝霸王酒。

他后悔了，刚才就不应该走进来，借酒浇愁绝对是个坏透了的主意。

——他妈的，最开始和马尔福结伴流浪就是个鬼才主意。

早上好心收留了他们的女士又一次成了他们的大恩人，哈利站在她面前时只想找个地缝钻进去。

导致他尴尬万分的罪魁祸首在吧台边醉得不省人事，哈利费了老大劲才把他拽出小酒吧。

街上很冷。夜晚的凉风裹挟着冰原刺骨的寒气，呼出的气都化成了雾样的冰籽，真难以想象这里也正是夏天，哈利冷得搓起了手臂。

德拉科几乎大半个人都靠在了他身上，靴子拖在雪地上的痕迹随着不稳的步伐一路蜿蜒。

“喂，”醉鬼突然开口，“你说如果你现在跟我回家，是不是一切就都结束了啊。”

他似乎没有要等哈利回答的意思，自顾自说了下去。“那样的话我就成抓到哈利·波特的最大功臣咯，哈哈。”

他的笑声像破碎的陶罐。哈利看了眼抓着自己手臂不放的家伙，叹了口气。

“别发酒疯了。你太沉了，我抬不动，不想睡在街上就好好走路。”

德拉科不吭声了。

尖顶的教堂塔楼上，指针不急不缓地从12向1移动。夏季极圈附近的夜晚很奇特，天幕并非乌压压的墨色，而是暗沉沉的明蓝，像是被调暗了亮度的水彩画。月亮的位置很低，圆而大，浮在起伏的山丘上方一点儿的地方，随时会沉入雪原的森林。月光洒在街道上，积雪泛起皎洁的光，把行人的影子拉得很长很长。

哈利抬起头，星星们在遥远的地方冲他眨眼，静谧而温柔。或许每一颗星星上都住着一个灵魂，那些离去的人们就在那遥远的地方静静地守望他们爱的人。这里的天空清明无比，干净得没有一丝杂质，闪烁的光芒格外清晰，仿佛抬手即可摘得。

他睁大眼睛想找到繁星中最闪亮的那一颗，继而想起这个地方这个时节，人们是无法看到天狼星的。他失望地低下头。

午夜时分的街道上没什么人，耳朵里最清晰的便是鞋子和路面摩擦的声音，还有身边人时轻时重的呼吸声。哈利揉了揉眼睛，路面尽头出现了几个穿黑衣的人。

他眯着眼睛看着其中一个人把一根长条形的细棍塞进袖子里，和其他几个人一起消失在拐角处。

那个东西是……

哈利下意识地抓紧了德拉科的手臂。他转头看了眼身边的醉鬼，这家伙似乎并没有注意到不远处发生的事，只是不知何时又开始口齿不清地嘀咕起来，依稀能分辨出“波特大白痴”“黑魔王”“被选中的人”几个词。

哈利叹了口气把他拖进好心女士为他们准备的客房。

洗漱完从卫生间里出来，醉鬼还以最开始被他丢在床上四仰八叉的姿势一动不动地躺着。我刚才为什么没直接把这家伙扔在大街上？哈利看着霸占了整张床的人陷入沉思。

他想起刚才凭空出现的黑衣人，那根确认他们巫师身份的魔杖。这个地方有巫师村落吗？

那几个人的装束风格很熟悉，他见过不止一次：魁地奇世界杯的混乱，伏地魔复活的墓地，还有神秘事务司。

躺在床上的人翻了个身，无意识让出半张床。

马尔福会和那些人有关系吗？他注视那人侧躺的背影，犹豫着爬上床躺下。

窗外有风，伴随着轰隆隆的响声，哈利合上眼，莫名其妙地想起禁林里奔跑的马人。

迷雾重重的幻象里，一层帷幕鬼魅似的飘荡着。那是活的梦魇。


	2. 中

早晨苏醒的小镇是刚开锅的白粥，蒸腾着喧嚣杂音，金属器具乒乓碰撞，细语交谈的人声，汽车发动轰鸣，踩雪拍水的清脆声响。德拉科独自坐在开锅白粥的中心，脑袋嗡嗡地响。

醉宿的余韵在刺眼阳光的照射下也没有蒸发，有人在他脑子里不亦乐乎地玩打地鼠。

他烦躁地搓了把冻得通红的双手，抖掉残留的冰渣往地上啐了一口。

他妈的，波特真是个十足的疯子。

比在死对头面前喝断片更恐怖的事是他完全不记得自己前一晚做了些什么。波特日后一定会拿这件事当把柄要挟自己，而他甚至没有拒绝的可能性，因为根本无从得知自己究竟留下了什么丢人痕迹。

当然这些都不应该是波特那样对他的理由。醉宿过后不宜早起，这种应当是人人皆知的常识显然不在波特空空如也脑袋的贮备里，又一次清晨六点不到把他从睡神的怀抱里强行拉出来，德拉科觉得自己没有暴打他一顿已经很客气，波特却依然非常不满，不停地催促，像个被火烧了屁股的炸尾螺。

他的声音在德拉科的脑子里犹如坏掉的大钟左摇右摆发出聒噪的巨响，震荡得脑壳疼。

“闭嘴，疤头！你急什么急？”他本意并非挑起更大的争端，刻薄的词句却在自己能控制前从嘴边泄出，“急着赶去参加葬礼啊？哦，我都差点忘了，没有救世主的急躁，布莱克说不定还在逍遥法外而不是……”

他没能把话说完，因为波特扑过来把他掀翻在了地上。他被揪着领子按在地上，波特的拳头落下来，砸在他的胸口和脸上，快得德拉科来不及反应。慢半拍的痛觉神经进入工作，他龇起牙开始反击。被打的滋味并不好受，而波特的架势似乎要把他打个半死。

或许他真的想打死他也说不定。

德拉科从来没见过黑发格兰芬多那样的表情，绿眼变成深邃的黑色，眼球布满血丝，整个人像一头发狂的狮子。波特疯了，他想，而起因不过是自己胡乱编造了个“罪证”发起挑衅。

他们以一种极其不雅的姿势在别人家的地板上翻滚，声响大到足以吵醒整个屋子里的人，直到某个瞬间哈利像泄了劲的发条突然松手，两人顶着挂了彩的脸分开。

黑头发的家伙喘着气瞪他，眼睛比刚才更红了，好像下一秒就要掉出眼泪。有什么好哭的，德拉科莫名其妙，嘲讽的话语涌到嘴边，又因哒哒的脚步声不得不咽回去。

收留了他们的女主人从楼梯上下来，看到两人摔坐在地上的姿势不免诧异，哈利撑着身子爬起来向她道歉又道谢，随后头也不回地消失在大门外。

于是德拉科也站起来和女主人告别，并在假意推脱后收下了对方好心递来的两人份干粮。

他没有去找波特。

原因莫名其妙，但分开的结果却不意外。他们总是这样，由鸡毛蒜皮的小事爆发争吵，有时候言语还会上升到肢体冲突，到最后谁也不记得究竟一切缘何而起，只是凭着本能做出反击，因为没有由来的胜负欲作祟。这是过去的德拉科·马尔福与哈利·波特的家常便饭。

之所以说“过去”，原因在于过去几个月这项活动的缺席。而今它的再次发生并非意料之外，对于德拉科来说不过是又一次证明了他与波特和平共处这一事件的不可能性。

离波特远点，他想起父亲不久前的警告。那时候的卢修斯必然不可能预见到救世主会在几个月后把自己送入阿兹卡班，继而间接把整个马尔福家推进火坑。父亲总是对的——虽然他正确的话语也改变不了他们如履薄冰的悲惨境地。

远离波特就意味着要回到自己家里，回到威尔特郡那个已经被笼上灰色的古老庄园。黑魔王选中马尔福庄园作为据点，许多忠心耿耿的食死徒一同前来，其中就有他的贝拉阿姨。德拉科对这个疯女人没什么好感，卢修斯被魔法部逮捕的那一晚她在庄园大声谈论自己如何杀死了小天狼星·布莱克，那个他从未谋面的舅舅，仿佛完成了巨大的壮举，他却只觉得她的笑声尖利刺耳。

无论如何，贝拉特里克斯言语间对波特的轻蔑与不屑多少还是有一些流入了他的耳朵，因此才有了刚刚的挑衅。波特的失态也许就是因为布莱克的死，他意识到，救世主与阿兹卡班的逃犯“有染”的传言早就不是什么新闻。

——可是这又关他什么事呢。

他不该同情波特，以前还可以解释为突如其来的善心泛滥，现在却已不同往日。

真的得远离波特，德拉科盯着自己左前臂内侧想。掩盖于衣物之下是他最大的秘密，扭动的黑色标记透过皮肤刻印在心上，无形的坚硬隔阂之墙拔地而起。

你被选中了，德拉科！来往于他家的黑衣人们对他说，狂喜、祝贺、嫉妒、轻蔑与不甘，他们的反应各不相同，唯有他的母亲满脸惶恐，好似天塌下来压在她肩膀上。那时候德拉科并不理解母亲为何惊慌，他和其他人一样把“被选中”视为一种荣耀，视为一个证明自己的机会——终于可以和波特一较高下了。

直到再次被召见，赐予他荣耀的人轻描淡写地扔来深水炸弹，他才终于隐约看清云雾中大山的真实面目。

天确实塌了，却不是压在母亲的肩膀上，而是他德拉科·马尔福的身上。手臂上的标记变得沉重，变成炸弹挂在心头，又化为狰狞的巨兽时刻监视他的一举一动。

于是他逃了。

波特说得没错，他确实是趁家里没人跑出来的，走得太急以至于都没收拾行李。

骑士公交并不舒适，但德拉科对它带自己来的目的地颇为满意：偏僻，人少，无需担心碰上认识的人。

当然，他早该料到波特总会一如既往地在最不合时宜最不可能的时候出现，然后把他的计划搅得一团糟（尽管其实这次出行并不存在计划这样的东西）。

现在波特又不在了，他理应去做点更有意思的事情而不是干坐在小小的驿站前厅，可德拉科发现自己好像挪不动腿了。

直射距离很近的太阳洒下满钵金光，明晃晃却不热辣，残余的酒精分子游走在瀑布暖流里，他的上下眼皮又开始打架。

招待台的黑胶唱片机缓慢地转着，低沉悠扬的乐曲轻柔回荡。

Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
Because their words had forked no lighting they  
Do not go gentle into that good night.

不要温和地走进那个良夜……

***

硬币在发热。

“……爱我们的天父： 满心感谢赞美你！感谢你的恩，感谢你的爱，感谢主的守护，使我平平安安地过来，……”

神父慷慨激昂地念着祷告词，哈利坐在教堂的最后一排，插在口袋里的手与周围人格格不入。

DA的联络硬币持续发热，冗长的祷告愈听愈烦闷，他终于踩着虔诚的诵读声溜上空无一人的钟楼。

从窗沿灌进来的冷风把他吹得清醒了些。哈利从来不是虔诚的教徒，德思礼家从不带他参加周日礼拜，对基督教仅有的知识来源于小学课本，而十一岁岁后巫师们的梅林便取代了耶稣。

他真不明白人们信教的意义——人们奉上一颗真心发出祈求，甚至把毕生的希望压于此，可是上帝真的会庇佑他的信徒吗？感谢主的守护……万能的主不也无法阻止最亲近的人从身边离去，那祷告又有什么用呢？哈利苦涩地想。当然这些设想没有意义，西里斯并不是一个会把自己拴在某个信仰下面的人，他永远是自由潇洒的，十三年的牢狱之灾也无法改变这一点。

他连最后都是像风一样逝去，干脆得没有留下一丝痕迹。

楼下的忏悔与祷告还在继续，哈利揉揉眼睛掏出硬币。赫敏想传达给他的信息并不难猜，邓布利多给他的门钥匙几小时后就会生效，他该回到英国，到陋居参加早早为他准备好的生日会，或许再借此机会见几个重要的大人物——新上任的魔法部长之类的，在朋友们的簇拥与欢笑中迈入崭新的八月。

继续待在这里也没有什么意义，而且现在这儿也不安全，想想那些黑衣人。回去吧，回到原本的生活中去。人们都在等你……披着理智外衣的小人对他说。

指尖捻着坚硬的圆边框，联络金加隆的余热还未散去，哈利脑海里闪过一张尖锐苍白的脸，愤怒裹挟着许多其他无法命名的情绪涌上胸口，似海浪将他吞噬。

细小的雪籽随着微风溶于皮肤与衣物，哈利拿起金加隆开始传信。

他不是第一次这么做了，邓布利多大概也不会惊讶吧。

又或许他智慧的校长早就料到了。

***

北方国度小镇的生活对德拉科来说是陌生而新奇的。这里的人们有独特的生活作风，不像法国人和意大利人那样闲散，也没有东欧人的高效与严谨，他们属于冰原与山脉。

周日的时光又与平日不同，男人们懒散地度过乏味的白天，女人们凑在一起度过漫长的下午时光，直到傍晚姗姗来迟，蓄力一天的人们精力充沛地走上大街、聚集在镇上几个最大的酒吧，打牌、看球、说着离奇的大话，冰镇酒水无处不在。酒精是这里永恒的存在，没有人的夜晚离得开酒。

嘿朋友，今天是七月的最后一天，狂欢节酒水一律半价！留着棕红色络腮胡的青年兴奋地叫着。

七月的最后一天，七月的末尾。

德拉科听过那个大名鼎鼎的预言，他知道今天是什么日子。看吧波特，他嘲讽地想，全世界都在为救世主的诞辰狂欢庆祝。

不知道那家伙现在在做什么。应该已经离开这里，正被一群人簇拥着接受道贺吧？那画面只是想想就无趣透顶，德拉科拿起酒杯仰头一饮而尽。

微苦的液体顺着舌尖流入喉咙再滚下食道，狂欢日免费的啤酒不似前夜的高度数酒，几杯下肚也不过微醺：这是一种很奇妙的感觉，思维依然清醒，却又宛如轻飘飘地走在云端俯瞰世间，浑身充盈着飞行的兴奋感。

他就是在这时候看见波特的。

寿星和他一样坐在不起眼的角落里，沾了酒液的黑发凌乱地散在额前，那双惊人的绿眼流淌着灯光漫无目的地转着，在下一瞬与灰眼四目相对。绿眼的主人愣了愣，然后扯开嘴角笑了。

好吧，疤头没走，而且他还醉了，德拉科想，起码醉得比自己严重。

榨出的柠檬汁滴在烤焦的鳕鱼，发出滋滋的声响。冰酒，烤肉，仲夏。

他们隔着舞动的人群相望，没有敌意，没有讥笑与争吵，只有迷离的暖光，像稀释的颜料把一切都渲染得模糊。

让我们来一场夜间飞行吧。德拉科闭上眼睛。让我们来狂欢吧。

*

漂浮的大脑浸在浓稠的墨汁里，荧蓝与金红的鬼影蹿来蹿去，白烟升起，英俊的脸庞猛然定格在惊诧，下一刻便随同尚未来得及显现的一丝恐惧彻底消散在帷幕里。鬼魅似的帷幕晃动着扯起恶毒的笑脸迎面扑来。

……小宝宝醒过来吓坏了，以为梦里的事情都是真的呢！……

……你不如我了解波特，他有一个很大的弱点：个人英雄主义。黑魔王了解他这一点……

你做不了什么的，哈利……做不了什么……他死了。

……

……波特。醒醒。……

波特！

马尔福苍白的脸映入眼帘。

“你在做噩梦，波特。”他说，“你像只巨怪一样发疯地舞动你愚蠢的手臂，嘴里嚷嚷着奇怪的话……然后很该死地把我踢醒了。”

哈利撑起身子，他身处一个昏暗的房间里，地板上横七竖八躺满了人，而他自己也在其中。显然他和马尔福以及其他无数个醉鬼一样，在入夜时分被安置在了某个廉价的派对流浪汉收容所。

他抬手抹了把额头，沾上满掌虚汗。

“想聊聊么？”月色透过窗缝在德拉科脸上铺开一块不规则的光亮，“……我听见了。”

灰蓝的眼眸在晦暗与明亮的交界闪烁，哈利看不清他的神色，却听到蠕动着的嘴唇后未发出的声音。

道歉总是很难说出口，尤其对于一个惯于目中无人的马尔福来说。

哈利冰冷的心奇异地柔软了几分。

“不许告诉别人，”他说，“否则你就完蛋了。”

*

“然后他们就告诉我他死了。小天狼星。他们说他不会再回来了。”

“……他是你的教父？”

“是。他曾经说要带我一起去住新房子，乡下或是别的什么地方……”哈利紧巴巴的声音松动下来化成一片雾气。

德拉科不知道该说什么。他没想到早上随口瞎编的话竟然某种程度上真的是事实。

“但这一切现在都没可能了。你不懂，德拉科，你不可能懂的。”他说，“你从小就在父母的溺爱中长大，你才不会懂……”

德拉科确实不懂。整整五年他都在嫉妒“救世主”所获得的关注与认可，而现在波特竟然说他最想要的只是和他的教父一起住在某个破烂的乡村小屋里。

“反正我的人生就是这样了。”哈利仰头望着澄明的夜空，双目空洞干涩，“生来就注定要和一个疯子缠斗到死，没有人真的爱我，除了西里斯……可梅林只是把他很短暂地送来我身边，还来不及感受就再也没机会了。我是‘大难不死的男孩’，可我从来不是对别人而言有一点特别的那个人。”

德拉科从来没在哈利脸上见过这种堪称心如死灰的表情。波特，心如死灰，多么奇怪的组合。原来波特也会悲观也会绝望吗。他不知道自己胸腔里难以言明的感觉是否是安慰的冲动，从小到大做这件事的次数屈指可数，更不用说把“安慰”和“波特”联系在一起，这听起来和“心如死灰的波特”一样像是什么超现实的荒诞组合，但他在那一刻确实是那么想了。

倒翻的月光泼洒在黑发少年的肩颈，向后拖出长长的单薄影子。

波特也只有十六岁。德拉科突然意识到。甚至他今天才刚刚满十六岁，比同级的大部分人都小。

十六岁本该是怎么样的呢。糖果、杂志、舞会、汗水、荷尔蒙？德拉科不知道，但总之不该是像他们现在这样吧。十六岁，普通人肆意挥霍青春的年纪，他的十六岁刚刚开始就被迫提前进入成人世界，那波特呢？

德拉科觉得自己惨透了，可是波特似乎更惨一点。

就一点。

哈利沉默了很久，久到所有情绪都在夜风中沉淀，化成白雾飘散。

“如果我能不那么莽撞……”

“这世上没有如果，波特。”德拉科慢吞吞地说，语气听不出什么起伏，“我偶尔也会想如果我当年换个打招呼的方式，如果你当年握住了我的手，现在一切会怎么样。可关键是，根本不可能有什么‘如果’。”

哈利被他突然的发言吓了一跳。他几乎要忘了自己是在和马尔福对话。

当然，不可能有“如果”这种事。可是从马尔福嘴里听到这样的话感觉很奇特。这一点也不像是过去那个满口讥讽的小混蛋会说的话。

倒是让他想起了“另一个”马尔福。

“另一个”马尔福并不常出现。更多的时候哈利并不会想起那个和朦胧夜色融为一体的金发少年，甚至于那些不知能否称之为交集的交集也只是出于偶然。

乌姆里奇一伙人抓住秋后把DA一锅端那次，实际上并不是他们两个第一次在有求必应屋面对面。

哈利喜欢偶尔在夜晚的有求必应屋里独自待一会。没人知道他的这个小爱好，直到某一天他踏入这个地方时与一个金发的斯莱特林四目相对。然后，很奇异地，他们并没有像以往那样一见面就陷入无休止的争吵与挑衅，马尔福只是用他灰色的眼睛打量自己四年多的死对头，片刻后转开头去，一句话也没说，好像这里突然多出来的人对他毫无影响。于是哈利也保持了沉默，在与他相对的角落里坐下。

这种间或的偶遇成了两人间某种心照不宣的秘密，白天他们依旧针锋相对，但在一些夜晚，他们分享着同一个秘密空间里令人舒适的沉默。有时候他们也会在这里拌嘴，却远没有以往的敌对。

哈利不知道德拉科是来干什么的，他也没有问过。但他觉得德拉科是知道有求必应屋和DA的联系的，好几次他都为可能要被告发而十分紧张，可那从未真正发生过。也许是因为斯莱特林过度谨慎的胆小，又或者真的只是像他自己说的那样，为了所谓的先进表彰而浑水摸鱼？

哈利在那些夜晚注意到德拉科与平日相去甚远的一些特质，说不清是什么，也许是源自他母亲的些许柔软。

也许被成长突如其来光顾的并不止他一个人。

“好吧，没有‘如果’，”哈利说，“但我想那时候罗恩也不是故意的。你知道，那听起来真的有点好笑。”

德拉科花了几秒才反应过来他在说韦斯莱嘲笑自己名字的事。“好笑？波特，你知不知道你教父的名字和我的是同一套取名法？”他生气地为自己的教名辩护，“我的名字高贵得很！它是从天上来的你懂吗？”

“DRACO？从天上来的？”哈利打趣道。

德拉科伸手往北边天空一指：“DRACO，天龙座。那就是天龙座。”

蜿蜒似蛟龙的星群朝少年们眨着眼。“好亮啊。”哈利感叹。

“当然，一年中天龙座最闪耀的时期就是仲夏，七八月交界之时。”

“哦，”哈利兴致勃勃，“那岂不是意味着你的星座在我生日时最闪亮？哇哦……”

“你少自恋了大疤头，”德拉科以嘲讽掩盖不知怎的有些发热的脸颊，“救世主一定很不习惯没人顶礼膜拜送祝福的生日吧？出于怜悯我可以送你一句生日快乐……”

后半句话被淹没在零点的钟声里。

“你说什么？”哈利眨眼，晶亮的碎片如银河掩映其中。

“操，你明明听到了！”德拉科羞恼地咬牙，那个词组刚出口他就后悔了，他该远离波特，可他现在不仅和波特站在一起，还对他说生日快乐。操。

哈利大笑起来。

“已经八月了，”他说。

“要求真多，爱听不听。”

“你太无趣了。”哈利摇摇头，“我是说，已经八月了，你想玩点刺激的吗？”

德拉科投来狐疑的视线。“你疯了吗？！”他目瞪口呆。

“必然没有，”哈利拎着从口袋里掏出来后自动恢复原大小的火弩箭，“你害怕了吗马尔福？”

“你做梦。——但是我没有带飞天扫帚。”

“没关系，”哈利跨上扫帚，伸出一只手做邀请姿势，“火弩箭很结实，载重两个人完全没问题。”

“我肯定是被你传染变疯了……”德拉科嘟哝着走过去。

哈利轻笑：“抓紧咯——”

德拉科疑问的尾音被疾风卷走。

极寒地带夜晚的高空没有一丝仲夏的影子，空气中游走的冰渣顺着气流钻进衣领亲吻皮肤，他们在空中滑翔，穿梭于冰雪覆盖的群山间，在浓稠的月光下翻滚。

“操，疤头你真的疯了，”德拉科紧紧抓着哈利外衣下摆，为防止掉落事故他的手不得不像八爪鱼一样环住身前人的腰，说话吐出的暖气直直地落进哈利耳廓，“我们会被看到的！”

“不可能，”哈利干脆地说，调转扫帚头向林间俯冲，“麻瓜都在睡觉，况且我们并不在村庄上空。”

晚睡的飞鸟鸣叫着从他们身边掠过，松树枝头的雪渣扑面而来，夜风在耳边猎猎作响。

我真的是疯了，德拉科眯起眼睛俯瞰再次离自己越来越远的景物，十六岁的确该骑着飞天扫帚到处乱逛，但绝不该是在冰天雪地和哈利他妈的波特在同一支扫帚上。

“喂，”哈利扭过头，声音顺风灌进德拉科耳内，“所以你到底为什么一个人跑来这里？”

随着飞行加速的心跳与肾上腺素让他失去了理智思考的能力，德拉科逆风冲着身前的人大喊：“操，还不是因为你！”

“什么鬼玩意？”哈利同样喊回来。

“你他妈，你害得我爸进了阿兹卡班，忘了吗！”德拉科冲着狂风大吼，“你他妈害得我连家都待不下去，波特！”

“操，那是因为你爸就是个大混蛋。”

“不许——”

“你也是个混蛋，马尔福。”哈利的声音带了笑意，“但是个不那么糟糕的混蛋，我不介意你继续混蛋下去。”

“操。”德拉科报复性地掐了把他的腰，在身前人变了调的脏话中咧开嘴角。

火弩箭载着他们一路高飞。

他们飞得越来越高，气温也越发低，冰冷的湿气成团地撞上来，几乎实体化的寒气游走在领口，攥住心口……

等德拉科意识到不对劲时他已经无法发出声音了。他想喊“波特！”，但黑暗像一层轻薄的面纱贴在他脸上，隔着厚重的云层是漆黑丑陋的怪物，他看到一双黏糊糊的长满疙瘩的手，尖利刺耳的笑声钻入脑内，遥遥地有腐臭阴冷的气味飘来……

意识模糊中德拉科依稀感觉到身下的扫帚在下坠，周围的事物化成单线火箭似的倒退，波特在声嘶力竭地喊着什么，被刮散在呼啦啦的狂风里。

降落在一个山洞前时仿佛已经过去了几个世纪。

德拉科摔在地上气都喘不匀：“操，刚刚那是什么东西？！”

哈利向后张望，脸色凝重：“摄魂怪。我也不知道它们怎么会出现在这种地方……等等，你竟然不认识摄魂怪？”

“我又没像你一样和这玩意亲密接触过！”德拉科不满地大叫。

“那就闭嘴，”哈利没好气地说，“你知道不用守护神咒逃离一个摄魂怪有多难吗？”

“那你为什么不——”

“因为我不想和你一起被抓去威森加摩，谢谢。”

“……”

寒风溜达进山洞，被潮气浸湿的衣物变成制冷机，两人不约而同地打起哆嗦。对视一眼，哈利认命地重新掏出火弩箭。

为什么他们今年不是十七岁？该死的未成年人约束法令。

*

“你有没有觉得很冷？”哈利的声音从棉被下面传来，闷闷的。

德拉科同样瓮声答道：“想爬过来取暖就直说，疤头。”

于是哈利不客气地带着棉被挤进了他的被窝。借宿的人家屋里有暖气，但强度不大，对两个刚刚被摄魂怪的阴冷气侵袭过的人来说远远不够。单纯的肌肤相贴已经无法缓解那种从内而外的寒冷。

“……你在干什么？”德拉科声音嘶哑。

“摩擦生热。”哈利振振有词，大腿摩擦的动作也没停，“麻瓜们都是这么干的。”

德拉科一口气含在喉口：“给你五秒钟停下。”气息逐渐不稳，“你他妈真的知道你在做什……操！波特！”

哈利的腿挤进他两腿之间往上顶，停在大腿根前后磨蹭：“我理解你不懂麻瓜科学。但是……”衣领被揪住猛地往下拽，热气喷洒在下颏，“别告诉我你没打过手枪，嗯？想不想热起来……”

疤头脑子真的被冻坏了，德拉科想。可惜他自己的理智之弦也随着波特的挑衅一起绷断了。

下身相触处燥热如火炉，寒冷黑夜里灼热火星显得尤为珍贵，引线烧到尽头点燃身体里游蹿的荷尔蒙，在狭小的被窝里炸开。

冰凉的手指滑过温热肌肤，带着十六岁的急躁，沿着青涩的肌肉线条一路南下，在禁区跳起舞。伴奏是抑制不住的抽气与喘息。哈利的鼻梁顶着德拉科下颏，朦胧的视线里汗滴顺着滚动的喉结落下，他鬼使神差地凑上前去，咸涩味道在唇间荡开。

“操，你是狗吗！”德拉科低喘，手指掐进对方大腿根——波特的手可真他妈要命。

“怎么，你还怕痛？还是这就承受不了了……小处男？”哈利的声音黏糊糊的，和新生的汗液体液一同流淌，手上动作报复性地加重加快。

没有一个正常的青少年男孩会对这种挑衅无动于衷。“操，你他妈才——”德拉科觉得自己从未如此失控，“波……波特——”

有什么同样滚烫坚硬的东西贴上来，原始快意冲得人头昏脑涨，墨绿的流星划过眼前的黑暗散成漫天光点，摩擦，抽动，痉挛，激流涌动的被窝成为极地新一座活跃的火山口。

哈利仰起头堵住德拉科嘟嘟哝哝的嘴巴。那甚至很难称得上一个吻，描述成不得章法的啃咬更为合适，牙齿和牙齿碰撞在一起疼得要命，也不知是谁咬到了谁的舌头，小声的痛呼被闷在唇齿间吞下，即使如此也没有一方退缩，反而更加如饥似渴地往对方身上凑过去。

火山咆哮着爆发了第一波岩浆。万物短暂静止，潮热火星在眼前打转，岩浆奔腾，而积蓄地底的热流压根没有停歇的念头，轰隆声很快再次盖过窗外黑夜的嗓音。

德拉科清晰地感觉到自己在下坠，和波特一起，乘着永无尽头的月光，落在盛夏的麦田，落在寒冬的冰原，跌落，跌落……

他们无止尽地下坠，他们在极寒的仲夏坠向永无岛。

恍惚间他又听到麻瓜诗人的吟唱：

……他们似乎对立矛盾得不可融合，像磁场的两极一样有着与生俱来的巨大差异。但世界上又有什么绝对呢，万年前的绿洲渐渐成了荒芜之地，海洋和陆地的变迁从未停止，却无论在何时都会在一片沙滩上融合：总有一个时刻，一切都能达到微妙的平衡……

就像阿努比斯的天平，当心脏和羽毛等重，便是奇迹出现的时刻……*

他们是磁体的南北极，注定有着永恒的相对面，却也在同时不受控制地互相吸引，于是当他们靠得越来越近，终究会有彼此紧密融合的那一刻……

……

永无岛到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麻瓜诗人部分应该是以前在某本书上看到过类似的描述，但是不记得具体出处了，如有雷同是我借鉴


	3. 下

德拉科是一个人醒来的。

波特连同他的衣服不知所踪，留下斯莱特林凌乱的里衬和一被窝狼藉，唯有床铺上沾染的星星点点昭示昨夜疯狂的真实性，然而德拉科已顾不得尴尬窘迫。

卷起的袖口下前臂内侧皮肤正正地暴露在空气中，横搁的手臂落在枕头下方，正是睁眼即见的位置。

黑蛇骷髅阴恻恻地扭动，于苍白肌肤上格外刺眼。

*

“我不知道那个孩子去了哪里……”女主人诧异地说，“你们不是一起的吗？”

晨间冰雹砸在屋顶，咔哒，咔哒。耳道隆隆的轰鸣声中，德拉科感到自己的血液凝固了。

*

覆在魔杖上的手握紧又松开。

按下那个标记，或是随便施个咒语，他就可以立刻离开这里……一切就会结束。

尖利的笑声在脑海中喧嚣而过。母亲惊恐的表情扭曲在浓浓黑烟里。被束缚的人影，漆黑丑陋的怪物，失焦的眼睛，绿色的……

悬空的手指抽搐着撤开，沿身侧垂下。

该死。该死的波特。德拉科咬牙切齿地想。

如果有时间转换器，他一定会回到两天前这个时候，绝不踏出马尔福庄园半步。

瞧瞧他干了什么：不打报告从庄园里跑出来，和哈利·波特在冰天雪地不知何处的地方鬼混，最后像个没脑子的巨怪一样把黑魔标记怼到救世主眼前。

——看，我已经是你邪恶敌人中的一员了，要把我抓起来上交魔法部吗救世主？

愚蠢至极。

哪里来的什么永无岛，翻倒巷地摊一银西可一本的蹩脚传说里都不存在的东西，又如何会发生在他身上。世界没有永无岛，更没有长满玫瑰的B612星球，只有沾着毒汁的亲吻和押着马尔福全家命运的黑色誓言。

黑夜使人脆弱，黑夜把他变成了一个会被波特蒙蔽心灵的大傻逼，德拉科一想起几小时前发生的种种就想瓢开自己的脑瓜，看看里面到底塞了多少芨芨草。

更恐怖的是他连现在都不知道这个问题的答案。

很显然，波特在发现他的新身份后一刻也没耽搁地跑了，现在百分之九十九已经坐在某个秘密基地和他的正义小伙伴们分享最新情报，说不定马上就会有穿着奇装异服的人出现在他面前说，你被逮捕了马尔福。

这种情况下最佳选择无疑是以同样的手段回击，尽管黑魔王交给他的任务里暂时还并没有监视波特这一条，但他一定不会介意得到更多关于自己最大心头刺的详细情报。

换作以往，德拉科会毫不犹豫地行动，毕竟以牙还牙是他和波特过去永无止境战争中的常用手段，怒火中的人全凭本能抉择。但此时此刻，他的心思被另一种有些陌生的情绪占据了：背叛感。

背叛这个词对他来说并不陌生，小时候玩的好的同伴长大背身而去是背叛，斯莱特林和格兰芬多交往过近是背叛，波特夫妇被好友背叛送上死路（尽管他现在不确定这个好友到底是谁了），黑魔王最讨厌的也是背叛（可笑的是他甚至自己就是一场背叛的受益者）。

没错，黑魔王最痛恨背叛……德拉科打了个冷战。

无论如何，背叛绝不是一个该存在于他和波特之间的词汇。亲情、友情、爱情、上下级，任何正面的关系都和他们搭不上边，除了在关系巫师届未来的对峙中分处对立阵营外，他们什么关系都不是（好极了，德拉科想）。他根本就无权指责对方，救世主针对食死徒是天经地义的事。

德拉科的心奇怪地钝痛了一下。

当然，圣人波特只不过是比他更早从一场不清醒的荒唐梦中醒来了而已，他们本就应该是敌对的关系。他现在要做的也很简单：忘了有求必应屋的夜晚和昼夜结伴的鬼混，回到正常的生活中去，回到和波特互相憎恨的日子……

尖利的指甲笃然掐进肩膀。

“真没想到主人竟然把你也派出来了，马尔福小少爷。”

*

“别那么紧张，小马尔福，我们现在可算是同僚了啊，”戴着黑兜帽的男人看不清脸，拖着阴阳怪气的腔调，“都不分享一下情报吗，这么小气？”

“我没有情报可分享。”德拉科干巴巴地说。他被一群食死徒带进了一家小酒馆，四五个成年男性围坐在一张小桌旁，他被困在角落无处可去。

“这小孩想独揽功劳呢，”另一个人轻蔑地嗤笑，德拉科勉强记得似乎在庄园和这人打过一两次照面，那张并不熟悉的脸转过来对着他阴阴地笑了，眼里是明晃晃的威胁意味。“胃口挺大啊，小少爷。”最后的称呼被故意念得很重。

“我在这里做什么和你们无关，先生们。”德拉科僵硬地回应。

“瞧瞧，这就牛逼上了。果真跟老马尔福一个德行，”男人摇着头，“稻草人罢了……”只会摆架子的软弱草包，德拉科听得出他的潜台词。

“闭嘴。”他咬紧牙关。卢修斯出事后不少食死徒在背后嚼舌根，他们打心眼里看不起靠阿谀奉承顺风使舵混到高位的马尔福家，这些人在他被黑魔王选中后更不会消停——就等着继续看他笑话呢，以便自己乘机上位。

“哟，恼羞成怒了？”

如果可以，德拉科现在就想把这些人揍一顿。

“我倒是好奇主人给了你什么任务。”又一个人说，“据消息称哈利·波特最近独自在这一带附近，不知道做什么……”德拉科飞快地瞥了他一眼。

停顿。“你碰见他了么，小子？”

“没有。”他下意识地脱口而出。

“这么肯定？”那人挑起一边眉毛。“你不可能不知道这件事吧？”

德拉科咽了咽口水。他能感觉到魔杖的尖端抵在自己后颈末端。“我……”

我不仅见到他了，我他妈还跟他睡在同一张床上甚至差点操了他。

德拉科从未如此庆幸自己的大脑封闭术学得不错。

“你最好把知道的全部告诉我们，小马尔福，否则我们可无法保证主人会听到什么。”抵在后颈的杖尖戳得更用力了些。

德拉科别过脸去。

他这两天的行为无疑是对黑魔王极大的不忠，也许已经可以被列入不可饶恕的背叛，现下无疑是最好的“立功”机会，一旦事成他也再不需要担心这荒唐的一切会在某天暴露。甚至，这些刚刚还在对马尔福家冷嘲热讽的人，马上就会因他的独家惊天消息现场打脸。画面一定很赏心悦目。

说吧，告诉他们吧，小人在他脑海里重复着同一句话，告诉他们你曾在这里见过波特。

他清清嗓子。摇曳的油灯在墙上映出晃动的影子。打鼾的醉汉们仍然趴在桌子上不省人事。留声机尽职地工作着。

不要温和地走进那个良夜……

“……我不知道波特在哪里。”德拉科听见自己说，“我没见过他。”

“可以告辞了吗，先生们？”

*

走出小酒馆十几米，德拉科才反应过来刚刚发生了什么。

他他妈的放走了到手的打败波特绝佳机会，又一次非自愿性地帮了波特！！！

他被自己的嘴巴背叛了。或者是他大脑某个坏掉的部分，可能已经是捐给神秘事务司都会被拒收的程度了。

现在唯一能做的事只有立刻离开这个鬼地方。再在这里待下去不知道还会发生什么荒唐事，想想吧，一个食死徒被摄魂怪袭击，诸如此类，黑魔王知道后一定会勃然大怒。

他可以先不回庄园，若是被问起可以说去拜访了同学——没错，他可以让骑士公交载他去随便什么地方，比如扎比尼家在意大利的别墅。

只需要回到原先的上客点，先沿村庄外围往前走到尽头，再过个桥，接着……

“波特？！”

“嗨，”哈利站在吊桥的台阶上，脸上挂着一个有点尴尬的笑容。

德拉科的心飞起来又沉下去。波特怎么又回来了？他回来做什么？他……

“波特，”德拉科开口了，“你要抓我大可不必这么大费周章，没有必要伪装得这么和善，你——”

“你在说什么？”哈利困惑地打断他。

德拉科看着他。波特不可能没有看到他手上的印记。“我知道你看到了，不要装傻。”他咬牙切齿，“你是来看我笑话的吗，疤头？”

“……”哈利沉默了一瞬。“不要觉得全世界都想害你，马尔福，”他说，“我承认我是被吓到了。但……”

“但是什么？”德拉科冷笑，“但是我这种低级别的坏人还不足以劳驾救世主大人亲自出手是吗？”

“有时候你说的话真让我怀疑你有没有上过小学语文，马尔福。”

德拉科嗤笑：“再怎么样也比你这个被麻瓜荼毒到十一岁的人好。”

“麻瓜不比我们低劣。”哈利严肃起来，“你在这里待了快三天了，难道没有体会吗？巫师是人，麻瓜也是人，我们之间不存在高低贵贱之分。”

“说服我和麻瓜相亲相爱？真够无聊的，波特。”德拉科抱起手臂，“讲完了可以走开了吗？你挡着我的道了蠢货。”

“我没有这么说。”哈利的肩膀耷拉下去，“你真的认可伏地魔那套麻瓜都该去死的理——”

德拉科的脸色一瞬间变了：“梅林的袜子。你怎么敢直呼他的大名？”

又来了。哈利翻了个白眼。“如果连他的名字都不敢讲，我还跟那个老疯子斗个屁。——你也别在我面前叫他‘主人’之类的，我无法保证不因此揍你一顿。”

“操。”

哈利翘起嘴角。“我就知道你其实并不那么尊敬老光头。”

“因为我他妈是听着大难不死的男孩打败黑魔头故事长大的人，波特。”话说出口德拉科就后悔了，可惜为时已晚，哈利笑得像只偷腥成功的猫。

“操，笑个屁，”德拉科气急败坏，“信不信我现在就找人把你抓起来交给黑魔王？”

哈利的笑容更大了：“不，你不会的。”

德拉科气笑了：“有些人似乎自我感觉太好了一点。”

“你刚才就没有告诉他们，那些黑衣食死徒。”哈利轻快地眨眨眼，“——我都看到了。”

德拉科张到一半的嘴定住了，一口气噎在喉口，看着他笑嘻嘻地摸出隐形衣一句话也说不出来。

他妈的，这下跳进黑湖也洗不清了。

*

傍晚的风拂过门前风铃，卷起雪籽粘在窗沿。

“你到底想怎么样？”德拉科疲惫地问。他真不明白波特为什么在发现他的秘密后依然不走，甚至披着隐形衣跟踪了自己一整天。简直像个变态，操。

“我只是觉得你可能也不是那么想加入伏地魔。”

听到这个名字德拉科还是抖了抖。“我做什么和你无关，波特。”

更何况我们现在真的是敌人了。

“我是救世主，这事当然和我有关。”

“脸皮真厚。”德拉科评价，“救世主应该在他的大本营制定营救世界计划，而不是在北极圈的犄角旮旯抓着一个可怜人胡说八道。”

“你看，你自己都说自己是可怜人。”

“……”德拉科深吸一口气，“你是不是听不懂人话？我说了我是自愿的，我就是为了看你被打得落花流水所以才加入的，满意了吗？别自作多情了波特。”

“……”

低沉的男声水一样流淌着，茶水汩汩，清脆入耳。

不要温和地走进那个良夜……

“你不该留在这里的。”

“……我知道。”

风铃的歌声消散在清风里。

……

“别再跟着我了疤头。”

“为什么？”

德拉科走得飞快：“你在找麻烦，无论给我还是你自己都是。”

“我只是在试图把你的鸵鸟脑袋从地底下拔出来。”

德拉科停住脚步，嘴角开始抽搐。“你到底为什么还不走？邓布利多那老头还有黄鼠狼大板牙知道你这么闲吗？”

“因为我还不想回去。”哈利回答得很干脆。

德拉科对着黑发少年一脸的坦荡真挚一时失语。波特不可能没意识到这里其实并不安全，摄魂怪，食死徒，到处都是暗流涌动。

他好像隐约能看到这个家伙在想些什么，但那对他来说既不真实也不现实。

“你知不知道自己在做什么，波特？”

哈利看着面前的金发少年。淡淡的黑圈挂在眼下，苍白皮肤在一片雪中几乎像是褪了色的白纸，灰眼闪烁着阴郁的犹疑与疲惫。马尔福，他想，马尔福们典型的特征。他能看到卢修斯在他儿子身上留下的影子，不仅仅是外貌上的相似。

“是因为你爸爸，对吗？”哈利静静地开口。

德拉科板着的脸很明显地抽动了一下。他似乎没有注意到哈利的避而不答，生硬地转过头：“你没有资格在我面前对父亲评头论足。”

“你真的觉得你爸爸怎么样都是对的吗？”他尖利地指出，“你不会爱听的，但我要告诉你，你爸爸是自己把自己作进阿兹卡班的。”

“闭嘴！”德拉科咬牙切齿，波特怎么可以这样说？就算卢修斯的决策确实出现失误，那也轮不到被他嘲笑。圣人波特，他想，他凭什么就这样站在道德的制高点指责别人？如果质疑有用的话，他还需要像个愚蠢的格兰芬多一样抛下庄园跑来这种鬼地方吗？

也许追随黑魔王并非最佳选择，但这一切其实在他们还未出生时就已经被决定了。从卢修斯选择站上黑魔王复活的墓地那一刻起，最后的变数也被斩断。无论是非与否，他早就没有退路了。

架在头上的达摩克利斯剑悬而未落，意思是每个瞬间它都可能因为某个微小变动毫不留情地斩下。

“波特，”他开口，“我不知道是什么让你产生了某种奇怪的错觉，但我对加入你们一点兴趣也没有。我是一个马尔福，你别忘了。”

“你都不知道战争会带来什么，”哈利说，“麻瓜伦敦原因不明的巨型爆炸事故，你也想去做这样的事吗？”

“不要跟我讲正义和道德。对马尔福们来说，只有永恒的利益，没有阵营的对错。”德拉科哼了一声。

“所以，你也要和你爸爸一样吗？”

哈利转头去看坐在身边的人，金发少年侧着头看不清表情，手在雪地上划拉着，雪块被抛起来，在空中碎裂成雪渣掉落在地。

“你觉得我有选择么？”

“但是德拉科……只要你愿意，你完全可以不——”哈利的话还没说完就被一声嗤笑打断，德拉科带着一种难以言明的表情瞥了他一眼。

“波特，你真的天真到我都奇怪，你到底是怎么在那么多次惊险事故里活下来的。”

“……”

“你知道吗，自古以来，最终被献上祭坛的，从来不是十恶不赦的恶魔。”淡色的嘴唇抿成一条直线，复杂的情绪在他灰蓝色的眼底涌动，像是汹涌的海浪拍打在裸露的礁石上。

“……遭殃的，一直都是纯洁无辜的羊羔。”

这话真不像是他这个年纪的人该说出来的，哈利心想，悲凉又绝望，好像他已经和邓布利多一样活了大半辈子经历了一百多年的沧桑似的。

（他甚至都不知道这家伙还对麻瓜宗教典故有了解！）

“别像个白痴一样盯着我，”德拉科站起来，“晃晃你的脑袋吧，救世主大人。——听到回声了吗？你就是个脑袋空空如也的自大鬼，自以为真的是拯救苍生的圣人，整天就知道多管闲……”

他脸色突然变了，一把扯住还在不明所以的人猛地闪到小巷角落杂物堆后，透明的流质材料瀑布一样匆忙从头顶洒下。

上午才见过的黑衣食死徒们东张西望着从巷口走过。

隐形衣下的空间容纳两个快成年的少年有些吃力，哈利整个人靠在德拉科身上，身后人呼出的热气拂在耳廓，不规律的心跳隔着衣料从背后砰砰地传来。

“喂，”哈利闷闷地出声，但是立马被打断了：“你不要命了吗疤头！”激动的气声吹得他耳朵痒。

他垂眼看了看捂住自己嘴巴的手——手指好漂亮啊，又长又白。越来越响的心跳声在狭小的空间里交叠，和深深浅浅的吐息一起，把时空拉得无限缓慢。

“……马尔福，”哈利又开口了，感受到掌心湿润触感的人触电似的撤开手掌，继而身体也后撤。“保护我还挺积极的哦？”他扬起脸咧开嘴。

“操，少自作多情了，”德拉科向后退了一大步，隐形衣从箭头滑落，“我他妈只是不想被人看到和你在同一平方公里内。”

哈利看着他面红耳赤的样子觉得有趣：“这样啊。”

“其实我有个问题一直很好奇。”他说，“你为什么一直没有向乌姆里奇告发过我们？那天晚上有求必应屋里全是我们白天忘记清理的活动痕迹，别告诉我你没看出来，特别行动小组组员马尔福先生？”

苍白的脸上红晕更明显了，不知道是因为窘迫还是被气的更多。

“你也没因为有求必应屋夜游给我扣过分吧，斯莱特林的级长先生？”哈利挑挑眉毛，“你以前可不是这样的，‘扣五分，因为我不喜欢你，波特’……记得吗？”

“操，闭嘴！”德拉科恼羞成怒了，“你别太得寸进尺了！”

“我只是在陈述事实。”哈利脸上得意的笑让德拉科非常想揍他一拳，最好把那副愚蠢的眼镜都打飞。

“你他妈就是个混蛋！”

“彼此彼此。”哈利侧身躲过扔过来的雪团，随手抓了把冰雪混合物发起反击。

子弹正中靶心。

“疤头你要不要脸，竟然用石头！！！”更大的雪块伴随着怒吼砸过来，哈利来不及窃笑便被扑得在地上翻滚，冰渣雪块如同溅起的浪花，纷纷扬扬飞得到处都是。

“靠，你是傻逼吗，打人不打脸懂不懂！”

“别塞衣服里，蠢货！！”

……

细雪翻飞，嬉笑与怒骂撞进夜色，像归家的精灵落雪无声。

***

“我好冷。”

篝火的尸体躺在脚跟，仅剩的几颗火星也逐渐暗淡，如寿尽的恒星坍塌在夜风里。

“你自己的责任。是你把我们的衣服毁了的，记得吗，蠢狮子？”德拉科嘴上说着，身体却自动往山洞里面移了移，把袍子拉开一个角。

“明明是你最先挑起的战争……”哈利爬过去和他靠在一起。

德拉科似乎是困了，半阖着眼没再说话。哈利调整身子找了个舒服的姿势，正好能望见被光秃枝丫分割的深蓝夜空。

有种沉底的感觉。

真难以想象这是个夏天的夜晚，他想。哈利记忆中的夏天多半是枯燥无味的，炎炎烈日，干不完的家务活，被剥开包装融化却永远吃不到的冰棍。霍格沃茨的录取通知书彻底改变了他十一岁前平平无奇的人生，可每年的夏天却依然如旧，并无太大变化。好像夏天已经成了保留他原先生活印记的最后纽带。

说不上这是好是坏，他确实早就厌倦了女贞路和德思礼家，但每年有那么一段时间“与世隔绝”似乎也不错。夏天是个在四季中与众不同的季节，夏日，既是狂欢也是休憩，任何人都可以借由夏日做些出格的事，所有疯狂与放纵都会被隐匿在夜晚的萤火后，黄昏，美酒，篝火，汗水，歌舞，森林草原山川，沼泽湖泊瀑布，夏夜奏鸣曲彻夜奏响，又在黎明前消散。

未曾有机会经历，但哈利在书上读到过这样的夏天。夏天……他想，夏天该是什么样呢。

夜风在雪原上呼啦啦地翻滚。月光洒了满地，在结起的冰棱里晶莹剔透。这里的一切都与记忆中典型的夏季气候无关，可夏天又确实存在着。他能感觉得到。夏天……也许夏天就是日出前三刻。夏天是白昼，是黑夜，是黎明之前。

“你还记得我们十一岁第一次见面的时候吗。”哈利的声音很轻。

德拉科睫毛颤了颤，似乎在尝试睁眼但没能成功：“火车上吗……”他含糊不清地嘟哝几句，“梅林，疤头，没有人会忘记一切噩梦的开始。”

“不，不是，我是说在摩金夫人长袍店里。”

“什……”德拉科挣扎着抬起眼皮。接着他脸上现出顿悟的神色。“我那时候根本不知道是你，波特。”他说。

“那就是我，德拉科。初入魔法世界一无所知的小男孩，在那个夏天才知道自己是个巫师。见到你那时候，我甚至还不知道‘大难不死的男孩’到底意味着什么。”

德拉科皱起鼻子：“别喊我的教名。”

哈利对他的抗议置若罔闻，只是出神地望着流动的夜幕，恍惚间记忆的列车仿佛又回到五年前的夏天，破釜酒吧，对角巷，脸色苍白的男孩，魁地奇……

夏天总是会发生许多不可思议的事。

“你那时候真的很讨厌。”哈利笑起来，“而你是我遇到的第一个同龄巫师，所以我就在担心，会不会所有的巫师小孩都和我表哥达利一样令人讨厌。”

“操，不要把我和你的麻瓜亲戚相提并论。”德拉科不满地反驳。

“但你得承认自己是个被娇生惯养宠坏的小混蛋，飞扬跋扈，一点也不招人喜欢。”哈利撑起脑袋。

德拉科的下颌线在他眼前动了动。“我不需要别人喜欢。从来都是其他人追着我跑，你是第一个敢这么对我的人，疤头。”

“所以活该你没有什么朋友。我打赌你爸爸也没有。”

德拉科想反驳，话到嘴边却又咽了回去。高尔克拉布之流算不上朋友。帕金森和扎比尼勉勉强强，但也算不上多么要好的至交。他说得确实没错，马尔福们一直都是这样。

“那又如何？我是一个马尔福。”他疲惫地闭上眼。

马尔福们只在乎金钱权力与地位。除此之外只有家人是他们的阿克琉斯之踵。

“可以从你开始改变。”

“你真的很烦人，波特。”他蹙着眉往旁边转过身，原本垫在哈利身后的手臂抽出来收在胸前，“我要睡觉了，滚开。”

哈利抱住他的手臂往外拉，德拉科挣扎了几下，最终还是被拉回原位，他不耐烦地瞪了一眼黑头发的家伙：“你到底有完没完？”

“在你答应之前都没完。”哈利的眼睛亮晶晶的，像夜晚的明灯，操，德拉科想，这家伙还挺自豪啊？

“答应什么啊？”他又有点暴躁起来了，“波特，你知不知道你现在就像个无理取闹的三岁小孩。”也天真得像个三岁的傻子。

“不要任由伏地魔操控。”哈利忽略了他后半句话，“我可以帮你。总会有办法的。”

“我不需要你的怜悯。救世主还是把无处安放的仁爱献给普罗大众吧，我可承受不起。”

哈利嗤笑：“谁告诉你我在怜悯你。伏地魔不会给了你黑魔标记却什么事都不让你做，”德拉科心里咯噔一下，“而你一定是不想做那些事才跑来了这里，对吗？”

“……不关你事。”德拉科转开头，声音很低，“你不可能知道他想让我做什么。”

“你知道，不答应的话我也会有办法知道你在做什么的。”

金发少年睁开眼：“什么……操，你不会就打算一直跟踪我？你也太变态了吧疤头！”他的眉毛嫌恶地皱起。

“不想要跟踪狂的话就答应我。”

“……你为什么这么执着？”德拉科叹了口气，“别白痴地把这个标记想得像我们之间的战争一样简单。这不是过家家，傻宝宝。”

救世主就是靠盲目的自信莽撞一路闯关拯救巫师世界的吗？那可真是要完蛋。

“你都不试试怎么知道。”哈利更用力地往他身上蹭过去，“住在混沌深海的人也可以奋力游向海面的光，何况你也没真的住在马里亚纳海沟。”

“说人话。”

“别变成和你爸爸一样的人。”哈利抬眼，星火落入垂下的灰眸，“不要那样，德拉科。”

“——答应我的话，也可以每天亲自揍我。不用靠你手上的标记。”

“……”

该死的波特，德拉科想，该死的波特的绿眼睛。

父亲落魄的逮捕照，喧嚣的尖利笑声，扭动的黑影，阴森的低语，此刻全都被卷入遥远的漩涡，一切溶于洁白无瑕的月光，在森林烛火样的绿眼里化成晶亮的光点。

全世界都消失不见，只剩小小的山洞，他，波特，冰雪和夏夜，日出前三刻。

在他踏出马尔福庄园坐上骑士公交的那一刻，这个夏天就已经注定不会平凡。

不要温和地走进那个良夜……

星星在遥远的地方向他们眨眼，天空是温柔的笑脸。夜风轻轻抚过脸颊。

他没有正面回答哈利的问题。“你早上为什么没有走？”为什么没有在看到黑魔标记的那一刻就离开我。

“我一开始是想走的，但接着就决定先看看你到底要干什么坏事。”

德拉科哼笑一声。“自以为是，倒确实是救世主的风格。”停顿。“那你凭什么又这么笃定我……”他想了半天找不出合适的说法，“因为圣人波特的职责是游说每个活着的人必须走上光明道路么？”

“不知道。”哈利打了个哈欠，“就是一种感觉吧。你太怂了。在丽痕书店还有魁地奇世界杯的时候，你爸一拿手杖敲你就立刻萎靡了。胆小鬼不适合做大坏人。”

“操。”

“……你是泼妇吗，别掐我脖子，喂！”

“重死了，从我身上下去。”

“我不。”

……

“我其实不太介意再来一次昨晚那样的。你觉得呢？”

“……”

“你脸红了。”

“滚蛋。困死了，明天再说。”

“哦。我记住了。”

……

“……真的睡着了？”绵长的呼吸声。

“…晚安。”啾。

*

哈利是被轰隆隆的响声吵醒的。

天空还是晴朗无云的，雷声在很远的地方翻滚，他眨眨眼睛揉掉睡意向外探出头。

东方的天空泛起了熹微晨光，山头的积雪染上浅淡的橘粉色，注意到星空中跃动的荧绿色光带，哈利兴奋地一骨碌爬起来跑向开阔的雪原。

“别睡啦快醒醒！”他回头喊道，“有极光哎！”

被迫告别梦乡的人跟出来时还在打着哈欠，“你修天文学么？这么激动。”

“当然不。但是夏天的北极圈极光很罕见啊，一般都看不到的。而且，”黑发少年拿手肘撞了撞身边人的胳膊，“极光是好运的征兆，这意味着我们马上就要迎来好运了！”

德拉科啧了一声。“从来没听说过。想不到大难不死的男孩原来这么迷信。”

哈利仰头出神地注视着贯穿了整个暗蓝夜空的轻盈丝带，“真的好美啊。”他发出一声满足的叹息。

“大惊小怪。”德拉科哼了一声，调笑的意味大过不屑，眯起眼睛望向流动的天幕。

“这绿色还不如你的眼睛漂亮。”

这话被他说得像只是在陈述一个显而易见的事实，哈利愣了愣，脸上逐渐开始发热。

德拉科的神情没什么波澜，细碎的光洒进浅色瞳眸，眼底映出晶亮的星河。

哈利摸索着握住身边人的手，别过头在他看不见的地方扬起了嘴角。

无论多么漫长的黑夜，总会有结束的那一刻。

黎明将至，好运也是。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一开始非常喜欢但最后完全写毁了的一个脑洞。  
> 一周前开始重新写这篇的时候一度写到吐，那种感觉非常难以描述，总之挺痛苦的。  
> 我没耐心不想写的程度到了，甚至这个后记都提不起劲写。但想了想还是给这次失败经历留个痕迹。
> 
> 一句话总结就还是太菜了。一次失败的试验。  
> 它真的太无聊了，无聊到我自己还没写完就已经看不下去。如果真的有人有耐心一直看到了这里，我向看完的天使送上十二万分的感谢。能看完这么一篇全是废话的平板无聊文章真的很不容易了！


End file.
